A Thousand Years or More Ago
by Ladyhuntress36
Summary: A healer with a heart of gold, a warrior with a courageous soul, a scholar with an insatiable mind, and a crusader with a burning ambition. Together they will create the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry the world has ever known.
1. Cloaked Men and Rescues

A Thousand Years or More Ago

Author: ladyhuntress36

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: A healer with a heart of gold, a warrior with a courageous soul, a scholar with an insatiable mind, and a crusader with a burning ambition. Each powerful in their own right, together they will create the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry the world has ever known.

A/N: Well this is the first chapter of my founder's story. I normally write one-shots but I decided to switch it up and try my hand at a multi-chapter fic. I hope you all like it and I would love to hear what you think. Happy Reading!

Chapter 1: Cloaked Men and Rescues

Though he had seen the site before him numerous times before, it never failed to set his soul alight with rage. A young girl, no older than nine stood tied to a crudely cut wooden pole: her hands bound by rope and attached above her head. Her skin was nearly covered in dark bruises and there was blood leaking from a cut to her forehead. Her eyes, a bright blue, were horrified as she took in the kindling that was being scattered around her feet.

As a large man walked slowly towards the girl with a lit torch, the other man, who stood away from the scene, his position concealed by a few large trees and the dark hooded cloak he wore, griped the length of elm in his hand tightly. Yes, the site never failed to set him alight with rage, and he hoped desperately that it never would. He forced himself to calm though, his rage would not help the innocent girl.

"Please!" The young girl pleaded as tears streamed down her face, "Please don't do this."

The large man paused before the girl and fingered the torch lovingly. The crowd that surrounded them pulled in closer and started calling for her death.

"Burn her!"

"Death to the devil worshiper!"

"Burn the witch! Burn her!"

The man with the torch seemed energized by their cheering and moved forward until he stood inches from the girl's face.

"Please!" She begged again, desperately, "Please Father, don't do this. It's me, Ida, your daughter."

The man with the torch sneered and in a chilling voice told her, "You are no daughter of mine ."

With his words he lowered the torch to the ground and set the kindling on fire. The young girl started screaming, sometimes just wordless screaming born of fear and sometime for her mother, or for help. As soon as the first flame hit the kindling the concealed man was running. He moved swiftly and silently, and by the time that the first member of the crowd saw him his wand was up. With a red flash he downed three men and by the time the rest of the men had drawn weapons of various kinds two more were down.

The women took off running at the first sight of him so with five men down that left him four to deal with. Keeping an eye on the still screaming young girl the man's mind raced as he plotted his next moves. One member of the charging crowd was faster than the other and so with a swish of his wand the cloaked man sent his pitchfork flying and another swish had the man hitting the ground. The cloaked man took off again as the other man hit the ground, running towards the girl.

"Help me, please help me!" The girl begged hoarsely as she watched the cloaked man approach. He took a moment to mutter a quick spell and send it in the girl's direction, turning back around in time to watch a sword streak through the air towards him. The cloaked man flicked the wrist of his off hand and felt the dagger hilt hit his palm. He brought up the dagger to deflect the man's blow while using his wand to drop one of the other approaching men.

The girl's screaming, which had been growing duller due to the smoke that was hovering around her suddenly rang sharply in his ear, louder than ever. He saw with a quick glance that the flames were snaking up the girl's legs. He brought his wand up to stun the man who was locked sword to dagger with him and as he fell, the cloaked man took the now freed dagger and stuck it between the ribs of the last man. The potion that coated the dagger would insure he stay down but the dagger wound itself would be hard to heal. As the man he stabbed was the man with the torch and father of the young girl tied to the stake he felt little remorse.

He turned to face the tied up girl who was now covered in flames and still screaming her head off. He wasn't worried though; his spell would hold and prevent the flames from causing her harm. Another wave of his wand and the flames ceased, causing the scream to catch in the young girl's throat.

He took a step towards her but stopped as she flinched away from him as much as her bindings would allow. With a sad sigh he reached up and lowered his hood, revealing his short, jet black hair and gleaming silver eyes.

"It's alright, you're safe now." He told her gently.

"I was on fire. I could see the flames around me but I didn't burn."

The man nodded as he said, "Yes, I took care of it."

The girl's eyes, still panicked looked around at the nine bodies that lay strewn in various areas of the field before asking, "Are they… are they dead?"

"No, although I doubt it would be a great loss if they were. They are stunned, knocked out. They will wake in a few hours. It's safer that way, dead bodies leave trails, and we cannot afford to be found."

The girl's face showed her obvious relief at his words.

"I know it seems stupid. They were going to… they wanted…" She seemed unable to finish and looked up at the man who rescued her.

She seemed to find something reassuring in his gaze as second later she blurted out, "They wanted to kill me! I grew up with those men, knew them from the time I was born, and my father… my father would have sat and watched me burn."

The girl's strength gave out as she started to sob and the man walked over and used the dagger to cut her bonds, catching her in his arms when her legs would not support her. He was not an overly emotional man by nature but his heart went out to this girl. She was too young to have faced the horror that she had, too young to be forced to deal with the bitter taste of betrayal.

"Do you think you can walk young one." He questioned after a few moments had passed, it made him uneasy to remain in the field.

"I… I don't think so. My ankle was hurt pretty badly before. I… I tried to get away." She admitted.

"Alright then," He said and with a swift movement swept the girl up into his arms and started towards the woods that had concealed him before.

There was silence for a long while before the girl finally asked him, in a quiet voice, "You're a witch too aren't you."

"Wizard," He corrected, "Men are wizards, women are witches and yes I am."

"Magic is evil… I'm evil" She said but her voice was hollow and stoic, as though she was repeated something that had been drilled into her.

"That's your father talking." The man told her with a frown.

The girl leaned her head back against his shoulder as she said, "He said that magic was evil and that I was evil. I don't want to be evil."

His grip tightened around the girl as he told her, "You are not evil. Magic is an ability, nothing more and nothing less. Your father was dead wrong child, having magic doesn't make you evil."

The girl didn't seem completely satisfied with his answer but was comforted enough to shut her eyes and lie quietly in his arms. The man sighed bitterly, it would take time for her to believe his words but eventually she would, they all did.

"I just realized that I never thanked you." The girl's voice spoke up, interrupting his thoughts.

As he looked down at her and blue eyes met silver she smiled and said, "Thank you for saving my life.

The man allowed a small smile to cross his face as he said, "You're welcome young one. I set up a small camp where you can rest and I can take a look at your injuries but it's awhile from here, I'd try to get some sleep if you can. You've had a long day."

She shut her eyes but opened them a moment later to ask, "Who are you? I mean, you rescued me and are taking care of me but I don't even know who you are."

"I'm a friend. After all, we magical folk have to look out for one another because non magical folk certainly won't and I've seen far too often the damage they can do."

"My name is Salazar," He finally told the girl after he could no longer bear her continued staring "Salazar Slytherin."


	2. Travels, Chases, and Hidden Places

A Thousand Years or More Ago

Author: ladyhuntress36

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: A healer with a heart of gold, a warrior with a courageous soul, a scholar with an insatiable mind, and a crusader with a burning ambition. Each powerful in their own right, together they will create the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry the world has ever known.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. It's a great deal longer than the previous chapter which I am happy about as I thought the last one was a bit short. Thanks so much to everyone who read the first chapter and especially to everyone who reviewed, I love getting feedback and you guys are amazing! I hope you all like the second chapter and I would love to hear what you think. Happy Reading!

Chapter 2: Travels, Chases, and Hidden Places

"It's the middle one." Ida said, studying the three different plants that were lined up in a row upon a piece of cloth.

"Sure about that are you?" Salazar asked her, eyebrow raised, as he sat by the small fire roasting a freshly skinned rabbit on a spit.

Ida resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had been traveling and learning from Salazar for almost two weeks now, she knew his tricks. She would never have offered an answer if she wasn't confident in it, he had ridden her of that habit quickly enough. While his little mind games could bothersome at times they taught her to think strategically. To pick an answer, gather the evidence that supported it and then be able to defend it. It was nothing like learning how to wash clothes back home.

"Yes, I'm sure. Given the size and shape of the leaves of aconite it rules the plant on the left out, the leaves are too wide. That leaves me with the one on the right and the one in the middle. The plant on the right is too dark in color, aconite is yellow and the plant on the right is leaning more towards gold than yellow. The plant in the middle has the right sized leaves and is the right color." She told him with conviction.

Salazar nodded and said, "You're getting better."

Ida smiled happily. Victory was sweet, and she had found that when learning from Salazar Slytherin, every test was a battle.

"Where are we heading to? Actually when I think about, where are we?" Ida asked later on as she sat by the fire with her plate of rabbit.

"You would do well do mind your surroundings Ida." Salazar scolded.

"Yes sir."

"We are heading into Wales. I know a wand maker who lives there; it's high time we got you a wand so your proper training can begin." Salazar told her.

"Yes!" Ida cheered.

Salazar shook his head at her dramatics but in truth it was good to see her so excited about anything. The two weeks had healed most of the physical injuries sustained in her near burning but the psychological wounds ran much deeper. He had spent many a night in their first week together pulling the girl from nightmares and when she was not distracted her eyes often dulled with the same horror he had seen in them when she stood tied to the stake.

They finished their meals in silence and after cleaning up their campsite Salazar sat with Ida and taught her about a new plant, dittany and lectured on its uses in basic potion making. They had settled into a comfortable routine. They travelled by day, taking short breaks for lunch and when their energy level dictated. He taught her as they walked, pointing out useful herbs and speaking about potion making (the most practical art to teach a wandless witch as well as his own personal specialty). When they stopped for the night they set up camp and as he cooked their supper he would test her on that day's material. Afterwards he would always begin speaking of a new topic so that it would have the night to soak in. After the evening lesson they slept.

"Salazar?" Ida questioned as they got ready to retire for the night.

"What is it Ida?"

"Do you think I will be a powerful witch, once I have a wand and everything?"

"I think that you are capable of doing anything that you set your mind to. If you desire to become a strong and powerful witch than make it happen, and don't let anything or anyone stand in your way. Nothing in life is free Ida, and if we set big goals we must be willing to strive for them."

"I guess I have a lot of striving to do than Salazar because I dream big."

Salazar smirked, "A girl after my own heart. Go to sleep Ida, morning always comes earlier than expected.

The sky was still black when Salazar was pulled from his sleep. His eyes shot open and his heart raced. Turning his head to the side he saw Ida sleeping peacefully next to him. He shook his head and was about pass off his odd awakening as a residual effect of having been woken in the middle of the night so often by Ida's nightmares when he heard it. It was faint but there was a definite rustling coming from the bushes by the far edge of their campsite.

He flicked his wrist and felt his wand slide down from where it was sheathed in the leather holster tied to his arm. Gripping his wand tightly, he kept his head down and waited. Soon enough he heard voices echo in the still night. Three or four men by the sound of them and all armed.

He listened as they approached closer and when he deemed them close enough he struck. Springing up from his prone position Salazar had his wand arching as he moved and he brought it down sharply. The red light that was sent at the group of men knocked all three to the ground and Ida woke with the noise of the men hitting the ground. Her eyes took in the sight of the men with terror.

Salazar turned to assure her that all would be well when he felt it, a series of white hot jabs that pierced his body, one on his right forearm, one on his shoulder and a third on the thigh of his left leg. He cried out in pain as he turned to find a group of men on the other side of the clearing. The three in front held bows while four of the many men in back of them carried torches. He watched as the men reached back into their quivers for more ammunition and though it was agonizing to move his injured arm he brought it up in a complicated motion while muttering fiercely under his breath. A dense fog erupted from his wand, blanketing the space between himself and the men.

Steeling himself he pulled the arrows out of his leg and arm and it was only the look on Ida's face kept him for crying out. As an arrow shot by him he looked towards Ida and gave her but one instruction, "Run!"

The pair took off into the night leaving their supplies behind. Blood poured from the open wounds at Salazar's arm and leg, as well as from the wound at his shoulder where the arrow still stuck out. He knew his spell wouldn't hold the men for long and so he tried to put as much distance between them and the mob that had somehow discovered them. It was slow going as Ida's stride was small and his own leg was approaching uselessness.

Spotting a dense grouping of trees he grabbed Ida and pulled her towards them. Salazar's strength's did not lie in charms but with the situation dire he hoped the adrenaline flooding his body might help him perform the concealment spell he intended to try. He had just begun the series of wand movements necessary for the spell when he heard Ida scream.

He turned to see a group of men racing towards them. Not the whole group that had been there from the campsite but enough. He reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a vial. He waited until the men came within range and threw the potion, shattering the vial against the ground. He watched as four of the men fell and he managed to stun the other three as they looked in shock at their downed comrades.

"How did you…" Ida asked as they ran deeper into the forest.

"I told you potions had a great many uses." He gasped as they ran.

He had only managed to run a few more feet when his leg gave out and he crashed to the ground. He cursed and tried to move but the pain was unbearable. Ida knelt down beside him and grabbed his free hand.

His eyes darted around the forest as he tried to think of a way out of their current situation. A small rustling caught his attention and as he looked more closely a pained smile lit his face. A small green snake lay resting beneath a bush. He focused and hissed out a short greeting. Ida's jaw dropped upon hearing him.

Her surprise however was nothing compared to the snake's, but after a few moments and another hissed greeting the snake came forward. Salazar spoke with the snake for several long moments before the snake flicked its tongue out and slithered off.

"What…what was that?"

"Parseltounge," He told her. "Snake language, I can speak it and understand it. According to my father it is a Slytherin family gift as he speaks it as well and his father spoke it before him. I asked the snake to help us. He is going to round up a few friends and then return."

"How are snakes supposed to help us? There had to be 20 men at our campsite, if the rest find us…" Ida trailed off, panicking.

Salazar took a deep breath and tried to regain control of his body which was shaking slightly due to a combination of fatigue and blood loss.

"Some snakes are poisonous, and even if they are not a bite from one will still hurt. The more we can take out the greater chance we have of walking away from this."

"Will we have enough time? You're hurt Salazar, really hurt, and you said that the stunned only remain that way for a few hours." Ida brought up.

A hard look entered Salazar's eyes as he told her, "No, we don't have time, which is why I won't be aiming to stun anymore. The next person I drop won't get back up."

Ida's eyes widened and she released his hand, backing away from him slowly.

"You're … you're going to kill them."

Salazar sighed, "I don't have a choice. I will do what is necessary for us to survive."

"I… I don't like it." Ida told him in a defeated voice.

He didn't have time to answer her as he heard the footsteps of men approaching. He braced himself against a tree and using the tree as well as some help from Ida he returned to his feet, keeping the weight off his left leg. The world spun as he got up but he willed the dizziness away, he couldn't afford to pass out now.

Seven men came running through the woods but slowed after they saw Salazar and Ida. The man in front grinned as he took in Salazar's blood soaked form.

"Well, well, well what do we have here boys, looks like witches do bleed red."

The men all howled with laughter and anticipation while Salazar tightened the grip on his wand. It couldn't end like this, his life, Ida's. All the things he planned to do and was meant to do. He refused to die at the hands of some ignorant and hateful humans.

The man in front held a crudely made spear and made to step forward when another man called him back.

"Better to deal with these abominations in packs. Going at it alone is dangerous, who knows what kind of devilry he is capable of."

Salazar almost groaned aloud. It seemed luck truly was against him this day as it appeared that at least one of the men had a modicum of common sense, a rarity in the type of men who usually formed mobs.

The men started forward and Salazar gathered his strength. After taking a deep breath he started casting spell after spell. Lights of various colors flashed through the air as men were thrown back. Bones cracked and muscles tore as Salazar fought fiercely for his life and the life of the young witch standing beside him.

While he downed an impressive amount of men given his physical condition it wasn't enough and he soon felt the sharp crack of wood against his ribs as one of the men struck him with a staff. He dropped to the ground and one of the men kicked the wand out of his hand. The man with the spear stood over him, a sinister look in his eyes. Ida screamed and to Salazar's surprise ran forward wielding a tree branch and started attacking the man.

Using the blunt end of his spear he quickly knocked the stick out of her hands and a solid blow to her midsection sent her flying back through the air. Salazar's ribs burned and every breath became more and more laborious but he found the strength to wheeze out at Ida.

"Run child… get away from here."

Ida scrambled to her feet, holding her ribs, but the sight of him lying broken and bleeding beneath a man holding a spear seemed to freeze her in place.

The man with the spear sneered down at him saying, "I only wish we had more time so that you could burn for your crimes witch. I suppose I'll have to make do with insuring that your devilish taint is wiped from the lord's good land permanently."

The man raised the spear up high and then swung it down. Ida's scream echoed in his ears and though he was tempted to shut them Salazar kept his eyes open. If he was going to die he would do so with some dignity. Right as the spear was going to drive into his heart however a golden light erupted between his skin and the blade. When the blade struck the light seconds later, it was deflected, sending the weapon and its wielder flying back.

He twisted his head around in time to see a figure storm out of the trees. Straight, reddish brown hair flowed behind her as she charged forward and her blue eyes were lit with a ferocious intensity. She moved her wrist in a complicated series of motions and he saw her mouth moving as she muttered constantly under her breath. Suddenly the vines and branches of the surrounded trees sprang to life, and started to attack the men who were regrouping around their leader, holding them in place. They shouted curses and cries of devilry but they were held immobile.

After making sure that the men were properly restrained the woman raced down towards Salazar, dropping to her knees next to him. Ida dragged herself forward and knelt by his other side. The woman's eyes ran over his body from head to toe and her expression seemed to get graver the longer she looked.

"How are you still conscious?" She muttered, more to herself than to either Salazar or Ida, as she moved her wand to rest above his ribs and began to chant. A blue light glowed around his midsection and when the light dissolved he found that his breathing was less labored. Another flick and a muttered word and bandages appeared out of thin air, wrapping themselves around his open and still bleeding wounds.

"That's should make it a bit easier for you. I could heal your other injuries but your body is very weak. Large amounts of magical healing can be stressful to the system and with the condition you're in I worry about how your body will react to my magic. We need to get you somewhere safe where I can get a better look at your injuries, and where I have more supplies." The woman told him.

With a short swish and flick of her wand he was airborne, hovering beside her, and after looking over Ida briefly and declaring her ribs to be bruised but not broken they set off deeper into the woods.

"How did you find us?" Salazar asked.

"A few of my boys were out scouting the area and heard the commotion those men were making. The raised the alarm and on the way back they saw you lying on the ground. They came back and got me and I set off to find you." The woman explained.

"You have children?" He asked skeptically, taking in her youthful appearance.

"In a way," The woman answered, "They aren't of my blood but they are of my heart. I guess it all started when I found a pair of twins wandering the forest. They had run from their home after their magic was discovered. They had no one and nowhere to go so I took them in and taught them some basic magic. As the years have passed I've found more children with nowhere to go and no one to teach them about their magic and so I take them in."

Salazar's eyes widened as he took in her words, "You mean you are living in the woods with a large number of magical children and haven't been found."

The woman paused and considered his statement for a moment before answering, "No, not all of them are magical children. Some are the siblings of magical children who chose to follow their siblings when they left; some come from magical families but have no magic of their own. It doesn't matter really; I offer sanctuary to all who are in need of it."

"I still don't understand how you haven't been caught. That many magical children combined with the number of witch hunters and mobs, it shouldn't be possible." Salazar said stubbornly.

The woman smiled, "I have my friend Ro to thank for our safety. I meant it when I said I offered people sanctuary. Ro is a genius with magic, especially runes. She set up a complicated system of wards around my home and the surrounding area that keep us from harm and from detection. Only I can allow people in and out of the wards so the hunters aren't a large worry."

Eventually they passed through a section of forest and entered a large clearing. A quaint cottage sat nestled on the banks of a large stream. There were children of various ages spread throughout the clearing and as the woman entered those that looked over smiled brightly at her. She beamed at them as she made her way to the cottage.

As they walked, Salazar felt a strong wave of dizziness come over him and he was unable to stop the groan that escaped him. The woman turned to look at him with concern.

"If you think you could pass out don't fight it. It would probably be easier for you in the long run. If not then try and hang in there, we are almost inside and then I can give you something for the pain while I fix you up." She said, her tone becoming softer and more soothing.

"I… I don't even know who you are, why are so eager to help me, you know nothing about me." Salazar said quietly.

"I suppose I cannot blame you if little of our conversation stuck given the pain you are in. I told you before, I offer sanctuary to all those who are in need of it, and you look to be in great need of it. As for knowing nothing about you, I know that you protected this young girl, and I know that you have a strong will. I imagine that once you are well I will learn even more. Don't worry about it so much and if none of those explanations sit well with you than perhaps it will ease your mind to know that I am a healer by trade, helping the injured and sick is what I do best." She told him.

They entered the cottage but Salazar noticed little about it as his world was too busy spinning. Through the dizziness he felt himself being lowered to a soft bed.

"As for who I am, well, my name is Helga Hufflepuff."

Her soothing voice was the last thing Salazar heard before darkness took him.


	3. Questions, Kindred Spirits, and Crazy Id

A Thousand Years or More Ago

Author: ladyhuntress36

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: A healer with a heart of gold, a warrior with a courageous soul, a scholar with an insatiable mind, and a crusader with a burning ambition. Each powerful in their own right, together they will create the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry the world has ever known.

A/N: Here is chapter 3. Poor Salazar has been having a rough couple weeks but things are looking up. Thanks so much to everyone who read this story and especially to everyone who reviewed. Reading your feedback makes me so happy, and you guys rock! I hope you all like the third chapter and I would love to hear what you think. Happy Reading!

Chapter 3: Questions, Kindred Spirits, and Crazy Ideas

The first thing Salazar noticed upon awakening was the absence of pain. He could feel the bandages that were wrapped around areas of his body but the pain was gone. He took a moment to drink in the feeling of solace. He was warm, lying on a comfortable bed, and was relatively pain free. For a wanderer who lived off the land for the last eight years, such comforts were rare.

The second thing he noticed was that he was not alone. Feeling a set of eyes on his back he rolled over to find a young girl staring at him with large green eyes. Her brown hair was curly and she held a small blue blanket in her arms. To Salazar's eye she couldn't have been older than five.

"Hello young one." He called out to her.

The girl squeaked and upon noticing that he was awake ran from the room. A few moments later the door to the room opened and the woman who had rescued him walked through. Helga, his mind supplied for him.

She smiled brightly at him as she said, "Well look who's up. I was starting to get a bit worried and your young friend Ida has been beside herself with concern. Three days is a long time to be out for."

Salazar's eyes widened at her words and he said incredulously, "I've been asleep for three days."

"You were greatly injured and based on what Ida could tell me you lost a good deal of energy casting all those spells. Magical exhaustion is nothing to play around with; you've been slipping back and forth between sleep and unconsciousness for the last two days." Helga told him as she moved to sit in a chair at his bedside.

"Who was the girl who went racing out of here; I feel badly, I think I startled her." Salazar commented.

Helga's face, which normally radiated kindness, gained a dark look. Her eyes narrowed and when she spoke it was in a voice so different from the one that she had been speaking to him with that Salazar actually had to look up to ensure that he was speaking to the same person.

"Her name is Sela and you did startle her but feel badly. There isn't much that doesn't frighten Sela right now." Helga said bitterly.

Salazar recognized the look on her face, it was the same that graced his own when he thought about how he had first seen Ida, and he knew that there was more to the story.

"What happened to her?" He questioned gently, wanting to know but not wishing to overly pry.

"Fear happened to her, and ignorance. Sela had a small bout of accidental magic last winter when she was still living with her family. It was cold and she wanted an extra blanket but couldn't get to one so she summoned it from across the room. Her father witnessed the act and lost it. He locked her in a barn for weeks. No food, no water. She would have died if her elder brother Liam hadn't snuck out to aid her at night." Helga said as tears welled up in her blue eyes, but to Salazar's surprise they weren't tears of sadness. Oh Helga was upset, he could see that, but it was anger that radiated from her.

"They were going to burn her! A five year old girl who doesn't even know what witchcraft is and they would have stood back and watched her burn. Liam heard of the plans and broke his sister out and ran. I found them wandering in the woods near death from the cold and they have been here ever since."

An uneasy silence filled the room and for reasons that Salazar didn't quite understand he found himself speaking up.

"I found Ida tied to a stake. She was set to burn and her father was the one who lit the kindling. She's not the first I've found and rescued, and she won't be the last. Someone has to protect magical children; they are the future of our world."

Helga smiled sadly at him as she said, "I know that most of the children who end up here have a story, that most come from a horrible situation but Sela is the youngest I have ever cared for. I look at her and sometimes all I can see is what she looked like when I found her. Skin and bones, and so frightened that she allowed only her brother to touch her. There are times I wonder if I am helping her at all, time I just wish to forget. To block out all the darkness that exists in this world, all of the hatred and ignorance that has caused my children to suffer."

Salazar's hands gripped into fists at her words and for a second he was could smell it, the smoky smell of burning wood and flames. He heard the cruel jeering of the crowd of men, and worst of all, the screaming. Dark and haunting and in a voice that was painfully familiar.

"No." Salazar told her darkly as the sound of a young boy's laughter rang through his mind, and it was almost worse than the memory of his dying screams. "No, you can never forget."

The heavy air surrounding them was broken when the door flung open and Ida ran inside, racing over to Salazar's bedside to throw her arms around him. She started to cry as she rested her against his chest and clung tightly to him. Salazar's eyes were panicked. He was an intelligent man and could adapt to most situations but this crying child was throwing him off balance. He looked up at Helga, hoping for some help or advice but he found the woman with her hand over her mouth, trying to cover her laughter as she took in his shocked and panicked face.

Realizing that he was on his own he hesitantly lifted one arm to wrap around Ida while he lifted the other to allow his hand to gently stroke her hair.

"I didn't think you were ever going to wake up. Helga told me you would but you were so hurt. There was blood everywhere and you had used so much magic trying to get us away and then that man was going to stab you and Salazar…I thought you were going to die!" She rambled through her tears, tightening her grip on the man.

"I'm fine Ida, truly I am. Don't worry about me child, everything is going to be alright now." He said, feeling like a fool. He had no idea what to do with the sobbing child that clung to him, and not a clue of the right thing to say.

His words seemed to have some effect though as her crying lessened and soon she was just lying quietly with her head on his chest. A soft knock penetrated the silence of the room and when Helga called for the person to enter Salazar saw a young man who looked to be around 14 enter.

"Some of the older girls prepared lunch Helga, everyone is gathering around the fire." The young man informed her.

Helga smiled as she said, "That was a great kindness. Ida, why don't you go with Roanin and have some lunch. I need to check on Salazar's wounds but I imagine we will be joining you shortly."

The younger girl looked torn but at Salazar's nod she let go of him and followed the young man out the door. As soon as the door closed behind them Salazar sent a heated glare at Helga.

"Thank you so much for all of your help." Salazar told her, his words fairly dripping with sarcasm.

Helga, far from being intimidated by his glare or tone burst into laughter.

"I thought you were handling the situation marvelously." She told him as she instructed him roll onto his stomach so she could check the bandages on his shoulder and leg.

"I felt like an idiot" He muttered.

Helga rested her hand on his back as she said, "Truly Salazar, you handled the situation marvelously. You rescued Ida from a horrible fate and have been traveling with her since. It is no small wonder that she has grown attached to you and almost loosing you frightened her greatly. She clung to you to reassure herself that you were okay, and you let her. You didn't push her away even though I saw how uncomfortable it made you. Yes, your words and actions were not the most elegant I have ever seen or heard but they were genuine and that's what matters."

Salazar was deeply grateful for the fact that he lay on his stomach and thus Helga could not see the look of pure relief that crossed his face and just how comforted he was by her words. He knew that Ida was still traumatized but her near burning and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her further through his own emotional incompetence.

"Well everything looks pretty good, although I think I'll keep the bandages on for now. I would take it easy on your leg for a couple days and not overtax your arm but everything is healing as it should be." Helga told him with happily after she had finished looking him over and applied fresh bandages to his wounds.

"That's a relief, sitting around doing nothing is not really in my nature." Salazar said as he turned around and slowly got to his feet.

"Nor mine." Helga agreed as she led him out the door and through the cottage.

As they arrived in the large clearing Salazar saw about 20 children of various ages sprawled around a large fire where two girls where serving up some kind of stew from a large pot.

"You take care of 20 children." Salazar said, surprised by the large number of wizarding children gathered in one area.

"More like 26 at the moment, some of the boys are out on patrol and a good number of children I have taken care of have grown old enough to make their own way in the world, but they stop by every now and then to say hello." Helga told him.

They walked over to the fire and received bowls of what turned out to be venison stew. Salazar ate the rather tasty meal while watching Helga thank the two girls that had made it and speak with the others who were seated. It was clear to Salazar that she cared for all of them greatly. She knew every child by name and seemed to have at least a basic knowledge of what their plans for the day were.

After they were done eating the bowls were collected, washed, and dried by a few of the younger children who performed the tasks with a few concentrated flicks of their wands. While the youngest worked at cleaning, a large group of the children were moving to a spot by the stream.

"They are preparing for lessons." Helga said as she noticed his interested gaze.

"Lessons?"

"I teach those among the children who have wands. Nothing major, just some basic charms work, sometimes the occasional defensive spell. It's a bit informal but it's better than nothing." Helga explained.

Salazar paused and spared the children who weren't by the stream a glance. None looked angry but the longing was still visable.

"What of the children without wands?" He asked.

Helga sighed as she said, "I teach them about healing later in the afternoon. How to prepare certain herbal mixtures, how to wrap and treat wounds, things like that. I wish I could do more but without wands there is little magic I can teach them. All are invited to each lesson but those without wands and those without magic tend to stay away from the wand based lessons."

"How is it that some have wands and some do not?"

"It's a manner of timing really. One of the children I took care of grew up and became apprenticed to a wand maker. He comes around to visit every once and awhile, usually twice a year. We have some wand making supplies here and he always brings some with him but sometimes he can't find a match and children aren't here when he comes." She said, the frustration clear in her voice.

"Go teach your lesson Helga." Salazar said suddenly, the beginnings of an idea forming in his mind.

"What are you up to?"

"Just go teach your lesson." He repeated a smirk on his face.

Helga eyed him suspiciously but after hearing the call of one of the children by the stream she took out her wand and walked over to them. Once she was in front of the children Helga forgot all about Salazar and his smirk and set about the task of helping her children learn magic. The lesson ended up being successful and by the end every child had managed to at least get some amount of water to pour from their wand.

She released the children to go about their day and as they walked away chattering excitedly about the lesson she looked around and noticed that the rest of the children were missing. Helga looked around the grounds and when she could find no trace of them she walked into the cottage. As she entered the kitchen she stopped short. There, surrounding a cauldron that hung by the fireplace, were the children.

Salazar stood by the cauldron and was lecturing on the importance of proper knife technique. She stood in the doorway and watched as he called up children to help him chop, dice, and mince various herbs and plants, correcting their technique and offering feedback. The children who were too young to be trusted with the knives were invited to, under Salazar's watchful eye, place the ingredients in the cauldron and help with stirring.

After a final bit of stirring, Salazar doused the fire under the cauldron and told the children the potion needed to sit for an hour or so and that he would call them back once the potion cooled so that they could see the result. The children nodded and thanked the man before trickling out of the kitchen. As Helga moved out of the doorway so that the children could leave she heard them speaking nonstop about what they had learned.

"What did they help you brew?"

Salazar looked up from the cauldron to find Helga staring at him in slight confusion, as though he was a puzzle that she had mostly figured out but couldn't get the last few pieces to fit.

"The more accurate statement would be what did I supervise them brewing, they did all the work. I just instructed and corrected some of their knife work. It's a simple Color-Changing potion, will turn a person's hair violet for an hour or so. While I normally have little tolerance for potions of that nature it is easy to make, requires very simple ingredients, and calls for many different knife techniques which makes it a fabulous potion for novices. It's nothing dangerous." Salazar explained.

"You helped them to perform magic, you gave those children something that they had seen but never been able to touch. They will never forget this day. Thank you.".

"Potions are my specialty and I had the time. Besides, you have the right idea here Helga, protecting the children who have nowhere to go. Offering them a place to grow in safety, where they can hone their gifts and not hide them. They are magical children, the future of our world, of magic, and if we don't teach them who else will." Salazar said.

"What else can you do?" Helga asked him after a few moments, the confused look fading into a contemplative one.

"Come again?"

"You said potions were your specialty, what other magic are you proficient in." Helga clarified.

"I am capable in most areas of magic but my true talents lie in potion making and offensive magic." He told her.

"Potions and offensive magic. I have healing and defensive magic, charms too if necessary. Ro is a genius, she could take anything we couldn't handle." Helga mumbled to herself, as her mind worked a mile a minute.

"Helga what are you talking about?"

"What you just said Salazar, if we don't teach them who else will. We can do it Salazar, we can teach them!" Helga exclaimed.

"The children here?"

"No, not just here, everywhere. We could teach all magical children. You said that it was a good thing that my children could grow in safety, to hone their gifts and not hide them. We can do that for all the magical children. Ro was able to ward this area off, why couldn't she ward a larger area. We could build a school Salazar and teach the next generation." Helga said, moving forward to grab his hands, excitement flowing around her like an aura.

Salazar was reeling, what she was talking about was crazy, it couldn't be done and he told her so.

"Helga, it's not possible. You can't conceal that many children and even if you could how would you find them and who would teach them. I'm a fair potion maker but I'm not a teacher!" He insisted.

"You could have fooled me. Think about it Salazar, we could protect the children, give them somewhere safe to practice their gifts. Those with magical parents wouldn't have to learn in the dead of night, hidden away somewhere. Those with no one to teach them wouldn't have to make the choice between their gifts and their lives. They could all learn together Salazar; learn in a real classroom with books and parchment."

Her grip held him in place and there was something desperate in her gaze. As much as he wished he didn't, he understood the desperation. Helga had also seen the damage that the non-magical could wreak on the magical. She took in children who were the victims of hatred and fear born of ignorance, children who had run for their lives, the lucky ones; the ones who escaped.

While he wandered, Salazar had more often come into contact with those who hadn't gotten away. Those who were jailed and waiting trial, those who were about to be burned; and far too often, he saw the remains of those who hadn't been able to get away.

Helga's words burned in his mind as the anger at those who would dare to harm magical children burned in his veins. If what she was proposing could be done than children wouldn't have to live in fear. They could take them away and train them properly, they could teach the next generation.

Salazar sighed; he had been rescuing magical children in need for almost eight years now, since he had left his father's home at 18. No matter how many children he saved he never found the peace he was searching for, the peace that had been torn from him as a child. He was still forced to hide, forced to treat his culture, his heritage as something shameful because those around him had deemed it evil. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair.

"Can it be done Helga, even if I agreed to teach, which I'm still not certain I am qualified for, how many other pieces would have to fall into place."

"Do you know that sometimes children really do say the most incredible things? Really they do, a young girl told me the most remarkable thing the other night. She said that if a person desires something than they have to make it happen and not let anything or anyone stand in their way. She said that nothing in life is free and if we set big goals we must be willing to strive for them." Helga told him, her determined blue eyes boring into his own silver ones.

Salazar sighed, "You spoke with Ida."

Helga nodded, "Those are your words aren't they."

They were indeed his words, words that he had sworn to live by. The truth was he was tired of wandering. He was sick of having to hide his heritage and mask his skills. Ida's words from weeks ago rang in his ears.

"_Magic is evil… I'm evil"_

They weren't evil. They were magical, talented, and he would do everything in his power to insure that never again would a magical child think of their gifts as anything else.

"I'll do it. I'll teach potions and offensive magic, whatever you need me to teach. Let's do it Helga! As crazy as it sounds, as many people and things will stand in our way, let's make it happen." He told her, silver eyes blazing.

Helga beamed at him and let go of his hands to rush to a cabinet. Pulling out a quill, ink, yellow ribbon, and parchment she opened the ink, dipped the quill in and began to scribble rapidly across the parchment. When she was finished she cast a quick spell at the parchment causing the ink to dry and rolled it up, tying the yellow ribbon around it. She walked to the window and gave a sharp whistle. A large barn owl dropped down from a nearby tree and she stroked its back lovingly before tying the letter to his leg. She told the owl where to take the letter and it took off through the window.

As Helga turned around, still beaming, Salazar felt himself smile back at her. To an outsider he was sure the whole situation looked insane, a witch and a wizard planning some crazy venture that was likely to fail. To Salazar however it was so much more than that. He had known many witches and wizard who shared his interests and talents but he never wanted their company. They never understood his anger and outrage for the magical children. The deaths upset them but none of them took it personally the way he did. He had been wandering alone for many years now, his solitude broken only occasionally by children he rescued. Yet here, standing in a small kitchen in the middle of the woods with a woman he had meet only four days prior felt natural and right.

Salazar walked over towards Helga but said nothing; instead they stood together in silence and watched the children playing in the clearing through the kitchen window. Thinking of the determined and impassioned look on her face as she had described her plans and the problems they would solve Salazar sighed. Maybe, just maybe after all these years he had finally found someone who understood.


	4. Confrontations and Compromise

A Thousand Years or More Ago

Author: ladyhuntress36

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: A healer with a heart of gold, a warrior with a courageous soul, a scholar with an insatiable mind, and a crusader with a burning ambition. Each powerful in their own right, together they will create the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry the world has ever known.

A/N: On to chapter 4. I had originally intended to get the mysterious (or not so mysterious really, the nickname isn't too subtle) Ro in this chapter but then Salazar had to go off and pick a fight and start uncovering emotional issues so she will be making her appearance in chapter 5 instead. My thanks to all my readers and especially those who take the time to review, it means a lot and always brightens my day. Hope you all enjoy chapter 4 and let me know what you think. Happy Reading!

Chapter 4: Confrontations and Compromise

Salazar knew that Helga had big news by the look on her face as she appeared in the doorway of the kitchen towards the end of his potions lesson. It had been five days since Helga had proposed her grand idea about forming a wizarding school and the time since had passed with relative calm. He continued to instruct the group of wandless children in the art of potion making, and found that he enjoyed the hours he spent with them. It was different than the quizzes on the uses of various magical herbs and plants that he usually gave to the occasional child who traveled with him.

"Well?" He asked as the children headed out of the kitchen.

Helga watched the children leave with fond eyes before turning to him and replying, "I just got Ro's reply. She wants us to meet her at her home tomorrow morning so we can discuss everything."

Salazar frowned as he took down a set of glass vials from a high shelf. "Tomorrow morning, I thought you said she lived in Scotland."

"She does." Helga said as she reached into the small leather satchel that rested by her side, pulling out a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Then how does she expect us to get there in one day, it's not possible." Salazar said as he filled vials with the simple boil curing potion the children had brewed.

"Ro sent something else along, a new project she has been working on. She calls it a…" Helga unrolled the parchment and scanned the letter. "Portkey, that's the word. She calls it a portkey. Apparently we both need to be touching it and then we say the activation phrase and it will drop us near her home in Scotland."

Salazar raised a skeptical eyebrow, "What exactly does this portkey look like?"

Helga again reached into her satchel and this time pulled out a silver spoon.

"You're joking right, a spoon. A spoon is supposed to transport us bloody halfway across the country. This is insanity; few witches and wizards have mastered moving themselves across distances and now I'm expected to believe a spoon can. " Salazar said scornfully.

Helga's eyes narrowed, "Ro is brilliant, if anyone would be capable of something like this it would be her. She's my friend Salazar; she wouldn't send us something that didn't work. Don't be so cynical, just because you have never heard of something like this before doesn't mean that it won't work."

Salazar sighed, "You have great faith in your friend Helga and it is admirable but it blinds you to seeing the reality of the situation. A spoon, even an enchanted one, cannot possibly transport us thousands of leagues across the country."

"Your close-mindedness stops you from seeing the potential, what proof do you have that it cannot." Helga retorted.

Salazar eyes darkened as he ran his hand through his hair agitatedly, "You have too much faith in people Helga. People cannot always be trusted. They lie, they make mistakes, they don't meet expectations."

"I'm aware that people are not perfect Salazar, however Ro is my friend and I choose to place my faith in her. I choose to place my faith in people as a whole. Is that so wrong?" Helga told him.

"Yes!" He snapped angrily. "Yes it's wrong. You don't understand Helga. You stay here in your cozy little shelter which the horrors of the outside world cannot touch. You haven't seen what is happening out there. You have no idea what it's like…"

Her face changed with his last words and in that instant, through the anger that had grown so rapidly, he realized that he had gone too far. Helga's blue eyes, whether shinning with happiness or narrowed in argument were always bright with life and emotion. Salazar watched as those lively eyes dulled and became listless. Her hands curled into firsts at her side and pain seemed to radiate from her. It was a frightening transformation. Salazar opened his mouth to speak but Helga held up a hand and the words died in his mouth.

"No Salazar Slytherin, it is you who have no idea."

Her voice was even and level but it horrified Salazar. Screaming would have been preferable, shouting. Anything would be better than looking up into lifeless eyes and hearing her suddenly ancient sounding voice. That was the real problem he realized. Helga always seemed so eternally youthful, though he knew her to be 22 years of age. Helga was lively and vivacious. Always willing to lend an ear, always smiling, always bright.

The person who stood before him now was none of those things. This person seemed old, ancient even with the haunted glow of one who has seen tragedy and horror, one who had lost much. He felt something growing inside of him, something he hadn't felt in a long time: shame. He had lost his temper at Helga, for reasons he still did not quite understand, and she had not deserved his scorn.

"Helga…" He started, fumbling for words.

Helga didn't respond, instead choosing to turn from him. Then, as though adding insult to injury, she made a second sharper turn and with a loud crack disappeared from the room. His words from minutes ago ran through his mind again.

_Few witches and wizards have mastered moving themselves across distances._

Helga could apparate…somehow it didn't really surprise him. It was often masked by her cheerful nature but Helga was an extraordinary powerful witch, and he it seemed was an idiot.

Salazar was poor company for the rest of the day and the children seemed to know that something was wrong as they all avoided him. Even Ida stayed away which should have given him a clue as to the vibes he was sending off.

When the sun set and Helga was still nowhere to be found Salazar began to worry. The children were sending glances his way as he had been the last one to see Helga and their attention was unnerving him. He eventually got up and went back to the cottage. He heard a noise coming from the second floor and followed it to Helga's room.

Peering inside the door Salazar felt relief flood his body. Helga sat on the bed inside her room, a small piece of canvas laid out in front of her. Her blue eyes were rimmed red and her cheeks were tearstained but she fingered the canvas lovingly.

Looking more closely he saw that upon the canvas was a raw, but still handsomely painted portrait.

"My family," Helga said softly, her eyes still on the canvas.

" Helga…"

" My younger sister Hazel was always gifted with paints, she made this for me."

"It's lovely." Salazar said simply, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't linger in the doorway Salazar, you can come in." Helga told him, waving her hand at a chair by the bed.

Salazar walked hesitantly into the room and sat in the offered chair. Helga turned the canvas so he could better see as she began to identify the people in the painting.

"That's me in the middle obviously. On my left is older brother Hayden and next to him is my mother, Meghan. On my right is my younger sister Hazel and next to her is my father Caddoc."

"Are… are they gone?" Salazar asked softly.

"Hayden is, my beloved elder brother. He was always running and laughing, always so protective of me. He came down with a fever one day and we thought it would break but he got sicker as time passed. No matter what we tried he just never got better. . I was only 9 when he died." Helga said sadly, her hand moving to her brother's face on the canvas.

Helga turned from the canvas to face Salazar and she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I grew up in the south of Wales, in a village that overlooked the sea. My life was fairly perfect for the first 9 years. I had a set of doting parents, an elder brother that looked after me and a younger sister to share all of my secrets with. We weren't rich but we were well off. Then Hayden got sick and my perfect world shattered. Nothing made sense anymore, his absence became a physical pain that my family and I were forced to bear. My father especially took Hayden's death badly. After Hayden passed I grew very protective of Hazel, I had lost one sibling and I didn't think I could survive loosing another.

Her face twisted into a bitter smile that Salazar didn't quite understand.

"One day my mother took Hazel and I to play up on a small cliff that overlooked the beach. It wasn't very high up and the view was incredible. Hazel was so excited to be out, it had been raining almost nonstop and this was the first time we had been out to play in ages. I told Hazel to be careful, not to run as the ground was still wet but she was so excited. She ran over to the ledge to get a good look at the sea but when she went to stop she slid straight over the edge. To this day I still remember what it sounded like when my mother and I both screamed in perfect harmony."

To Salazar's eyes she looked so... not young, but vulnerable as she spoke, and as she continued to tell him her story he realized that it was not going to have a happy ending.

"My mother ran to the edge of the cliff but I didn't. I tore down the path that led to the beach; all I could think of was getting to her. She was lying face down in the sand when I got there, her arm bent at an awkward angle and blood pooling around her head from where she had smashed it against the bottom of the cliff. I took her in my arms and all I could think was that it couldn't be happening again. The only thing running through my mind was how much I wanted her to be alright. How much I wanted to somehow save her as we hadn't been able to save Hayden."

She took a breath and peered up at Salazar's face, looking for something that she seemed to find as she continued to speak.

"I remember the feeling well, a quickening almost. I could feel it building in me, an odd sort of pressure that I tried to ignore. My eyes were shut and I was crying and all then I felt something come loose and race through me. I only opened my eyes when I heard Hazel groan and I saw something amazing. My palms, along with her arm and her head were glowing the most incredibly beautiful shade of yellow."

"Accidental magic," Salazar said, "Powerful accidental magic."

"I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that after a couple minutes my little sister's arm was fine, her head wound was closed, and I felt drained, as though I had been running for days. I looked up and saw my mother's face; I remember shock and pure relief were warring for dominance. Hazel, well Hazel was awestruck when I told her what had happened. I remember her saying to me, Helga, you're like an angel." Helga said with a small smile.

The meaning behind her words became clear and before he could help himself he blurted out, "You didn't know it was accidental magic, you mean you're not pure. You don't come from a magical family."

Helga looked confused as she replied, "Heavens no, both my parents are non-magical. You… you seem shocked"

"I… I guess when I saw how powerful you were I just assumed you were of magical blood." Salazar said uncomfortably.

Helga eyed him closely, "I am of magical blood Salazar, magical blood runs through my veins. One's power does not depend on the manner of their birth but how they choose to harness it."

"Of course," Salazar acquiesced quickly, "Please continue."

Helga kept her penetrating gaze on him a moment longer before beginning to speak again.

" My mother hugged us both when we got back up to the cliff and said that it was a miracle, a gift from God so that we wouldn't have to suffer the pain of another loss. When my father came home later that night Hazel and I ran to hug him as we did every night. He picked me up and swung me through the air before hugging me tightly. Once he put me down Hazel took the first opportunity to tell him about our afternoon. She was so proud, so excited. She really though I was some kind of angel. My father was not as thrilled. That hug he gave me, it… it was the last one I got from him, the last time I think he truly loved me."

Helga's eyes filled with tears and Salazar reached forward to take her hand, he knew where her story was going now, knew what was going to happen. It was a pattern he had both heard of and seen far too often and his heart ached for her.

"The next week he acted so coldly towards me. I tried my hardest to avoid him because he would look at me sometimes and the look in his eyes was terrifying. Deep down I knew that I wasn't the angel Hazel thought I was. I knew what I was, I just didn't want to think about it, but my father, he knew as well."

Salazar glared at the thought of Helga's father, and at the idea of any child having to be afraid in their own home. Helga lips twitched into a small smile at the look of outrage on Salazar's face.

"Then one night my mother and Hazel came into my room and shook me awake. My mother was holding back tears and Hazel had them pouring down her face. My mother took me in her arms and told me that my father was losing it. That he was still so fragile from Hayden's death and that he blamed me for not being able to save Hayden the way I had saved Hazel. It was the first time she used the word witchcraft to describe what I had done. It looked like it was killing her but my mother finally got the words out: my father was going to get the priest and a group of men in the morning."

Salazar's voice was bitter as he said, "He would have watched his daughter burn, the same as Ida's father."

"Yes, Ida's story hit a bit close to home." Helga said, "My mother however had no intension of loosing another child. She had packed me a bag full of supplies and Hazel gave me her painting of our family so I wouldn't forget them. I remember when their words finally sunk in, I had to leave or I was going to die. I packed up the few belongings I had that my mother hadn't packed, changed into a heavy dress, and then we all walked out to the road."

"You were nine years old," Salazar stated sadly.

"I was nine years old. That day changed my life in more ways than one. Hazel sobbed as she clung to me and I wrapped my precious little sister up in my arms and never wanted to let go. I always remember the last thing she said to me: I don't care what Father says Helga, you're an angel, and I love you. Saying goodbye to her was so hard but saying goodbye to my mother almost killed us both."

Helga paused and squeezed Salazar's hand before telling him, "You know Ida told me what you told her, about having magic not making you evil. It touched me because it reminded me so of what my mother told me."

She took another deep breath and shut her eyes before speaking in such a way that Salazar knew she had committed the words to memory.

"I know this is hard my child but you must listen to me now, you have been given a gift. This thing you can do, the magic you have: it's a gift. You were meant to have it. Your destiny is your own child, only you can decide whether this gift it is used for good or evil. Remember my Helga, it is the person, not their circumstances, wealth, or skills that decides who they are and what they will be. That choice lies with the person themself."

"Then you had to leave."

Helga sighed, "Then I had to leave. I hugged my mother and told her I loved her and she said she loved me forever and always. I put the pack on my back and started up the road; I never looked back."

"I'm sorry Helga, for what I said before. I don't know why I got so angry but you didn't deserve my ire. I know now that you understand better than anyone. That's why you built this sanctuary isn't it, why you've taken in so many kids: you had nowhere to go and you didn't want anyone else to suffer your fate." Salazar apologized sincerely, the words he had been searching for all day finally pouring from him.

"I know it must seem so strange to you, that I trust people so much, that I am willing to put my faith in them after all I have seen and how I had to struggle to survive. But Salazar, that's precisely why I do have faith. For every person like my father and like Ida's there is a person like my mother, or like you. There are good people in this world Salazar and if you don't give them a chance, you may never find them. I need to have faith or all I will ever see is the darkness in life, the people who would hurt instead of help, who fear instead of trying to understand." Helga explained to him and Salazar was relieved to see that the light was returning to her eyes, the determination.

"I… I can't do that." Salazar admitted, "I've seen too much, lived through too much… I…"

"Can only see the darkness in people as a whole." Helga finished for him, "You look at the world and except only the worst from the people that inhabit it."

"Yes."

Helga reached out and grabbed his other hand with her free one, a smile on her face.

"How about this than: you continue to see only the dark, I'll see only the light and if we stick together we shall both end up somewhere in the middle."

Salazar thought of all the children who he had rescued, thought of the dozens more who he hadn't gotten too in time. He thought of the fact that he was forced to hide, that all of their kind was forced to hide. No, he was not like Helga, he couldn't see the light and in the end that was what kept him apart from the others.

The witches and wizards who weren't involved, who just hung their heads in sympathy when the magical children's plight was mentioned didn't understand his anger, his darkness. He had always thought that maybe one day, if he met someone who also had darkness then he wouldn't be alone.

Now however, as he looked at the lovely young witch he sat across from him, whose warm hands held tight to his. He realized that he might have been wrong. Maybe he didn't need another dark soul to make him feel less alone; maybe what he needed was a reminder of what he had lost and what he continued to fight for. Maybe what he needed was a light that would try to drive out the darkness, a light soul to balance out his own dark one.

So when he ran Helga's words through his head againhe smiled. A true smile that made his silver eyes gleam.

He looked up into her blue eyes and said, smile turning into a smirk, "I suppose this means that I have to traverse the country by spoon."


	5. Convents, Conversations, and Complicatio

A Thousand Years or More Ago

Author: ladyhuntress36

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: A healer with a heart of gold, a warrior with a courageous soul, a scholar with an insatiable mind, and a crusader with a burning ambition. Each powerful in their own right, together they will create the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry the world has ever known.

A/N: Chapter 5! Salazar and Helga are off to Scotland to meet with Ro and discuss their mad idea about creating a wizarding school. Many thanks to my readers and reviewers, you guys are all awesome! To answer the question about the number of muggleborns, well, all the pureblooded families had to start from somewhere didn't they? Plus we have seen little of the world other than the countryside where Salazar traveled and Helga's sanctuary which would naturally hold muggleborn witches/wizards. Pureblooded children have a certain degree of safety as they grow up knowing to hide their magic and they have their parents to protect them so we haven't seen many of them yet. Don't worry though, muggleborns won't be the only witches/wizards we see; we will meet more of the pureblooded population as the story goes on. Hope you enjoy chapter 5 and I'd love to hear from you about what you think. Happy Reading!

Chapter 5: Convents, Conversations, and Complications

"I still can't believe that I'm going to do this." Salazar mumbled as he walked over into the clearing where Helga stood waiting.

"Oh stop your sulking Salazar." Helga commanded.

"I am not sulking!" Salazar snapped at her, outraged at the insinuation that he would engage in such childish behavior.

Helga just shook her head at him and held out the silver spoon.

"If my body ends up in pieces strewn about the Welsh countryside I will never forgive you." Salazar sighed as he put his hand out to grasp the end of the spoon.

"When we land safely in Scotland I don't want to hear any more about this." Helga retorted.

After making sure that they both were holding tightly to the spoon Helga took a deep breath and muttered the activation code that Ro had sent her.

"Slighe!"

Looking back the only way Salazar could have described it was by saying that the world inverted. Colors flashed violently before his eyes and it felt as though his body was falling. He shut his eyes after the sensation became too dizzying and felt his body being pitched about. Though he tried hard to hold on he eventually felt his grip on the spoon loosening before he lost his hold on it entirely. Salazar felt his body slam against the ground and then everything was still.

He heard Helga's soft voice asking if he was alright and he took a moment to take assessment of his body. Everything seemed to be where it was supposed to be and the dizziness was fading.

"I think so," He told her and after a slight hesitation he opened his eyes and his jaw promptly hit the ground. Gone was the clearing by the stream with the small cottage nestled on it. They were surrounded by a dense grouping of trees and shrubbery. He didn't know exactly where they were but he knew they weren't in the clearing where they had started off.

"I told you it would work." Helga said happily as she got slowly to her feet, brushing off the few leaves that clung to her dress.

"You know where we are then?" Salazar asked as he too got to his feet.

"Scotland of course, I told you Ro was brilliant. We are in the forest that sits outside of the town she lives in. We collected herbs and plant clippings here last time I visited her."

Salazar shook his head while his mind raced with the possibilities, he may have been disbelieving before but he wasn't about to let that stand in the way now that he had been proven wrong. This woman had really created a magical item that could carry at least two magical beings across an enormous distance, the uses and possibilities were endless.

"Incredible."

Salazar was still mulling over possibilities as they arrived in the town. With Helga leading the way and such an intriguing project on his mind he didn't pay as much attention to his surroundings as he normally did. By no means was he incautious, his eyes still swept the area looking for danger but he wasn't quite as fastidious as usual.

It was why he was caught so completely by surprise when he saw Helga stop in front of a large stone building. He had never been here before but the size and adornments of the building made it unmistakable. Still it had to be a jest, surely the witch Ro couldn't live here.

"A convent?"

Helga smiled, "An odd choice I know but Ro said it's useful, it lets her hide…"

"In plain sight yes, "Salazar said, cutting her off, "But there is hiding in plain sight and then there is inviting an enormous amount of potential trouble."

"O ye, of little faith."

The voice was dry and sharp, and looking up Salazar saw its owner frowning at him from inside the doorway. The women was tall and lean with wavy black hair that was done up in a loose braid that fell down her shoulder. Her features were defined and her dark brown eyes were intense.

Her severe appearance seemed to have no effect on Helga who threw herself at the other women, wrapped her in a tight hug with a cry of, "Ro!"

Ro's features softened as she hugged Helga back, a small smile gracing her lips as she leaned her head down to rest upon the head of her shorter friend.

"It's good to see you again Helga." Ro murmured against Helga's hair. "It's been too long."

Helga pulled away and held her friend at arm's length as her eyes searched her face and form.

"I missed you too Ro. You're looking a bit peaky though; please don't tell me you've been skipping meals again."

Ro rolled her eyes at Helga's fussing and said, "Well now that's hardly incentive for me to tell you now is it."

Helga scowled and the expression looked so out of place on the kind women's face that Salazar let out a chuckle. Ro's eyes traveled to him at his laugh and he watched as her expression morphed from warm to wary.

"This is your friend then, the one you wrote about."

Helga smiled and reached over to pull Salazar closer to them.

"Yes, forgive me I should have made introductions. Salazar Slytherin this is my best friend Ro…"

"Rowena, my name is Rowena." She interjected, shooting an exasperated look at Helga.

"Does a shortening of your name really bother you so much Ro, I can stop if you really don't like it." Helga said.

Rowena shook her head and mumbled something under her breath that sounded suspiciously to Salazar like, "Why does it feel like I'm kicking a puppy."

"I suppose in deference to our friendship I can tolerate your absurd habit of shortening my name."

Wonderful!" Helga beamed happily. "As I was saying Salazar this is Ro Ravenclaw, Ro this is Salazar Slytherin."

"Charmed, Lady Ravenclaw." Salazar said smoothly, reaching out to take her hand and kiss the back of it.

While her gaze was not hostile it was also far from friendly as she replied, "I'm sure."

After she spoke Rowena turned and beckoned them inside. The inside of the building was beautifully decorated, although the amount of religious symbols strewn around made Salazar nervous. It was a reminder that he could not be at ease here, he was in enemy territory.

"You mentioned something about a school in your letter, about bringing together magical children. I'm intrigued, tell me more." Rowena asked as they walked.

"Are you sure this is the best place for this conversation." Salazar snapped in a low voice. "Surely there is a more private place."

Rowena took in his tense stance and rapidly moving eyes and let out a laugh.

"Please don't tell me you actually believe that there are nuns here. Good lord man I have no desire to burn."

Salazar bristled at her condescending tone before retorting, "You said you were hiding in plain sight and you live in a convent. What reason do I have to believe there is not?"

"This convent is actually quite old; a much newer one, along with a church was built in the town just over the next hill. The townspeople all go to the church there now and the nuns moved to the new building. As far as the townspeople know the only one living here is poor Sister Rowena, the one who had to stay behind to mind the building." Rowena told him.

"I was supposed to know this how…" Salazar drawled.

"I never said you were supposed to know, you are the one who decided that I was foolish enough to both live in an unsuitable place and not aware enough to hold a conversation somewhere that could end in our deaths." Rowena said icily.

"Don't fight," Helga pleaded, moving to stand between them.

Rowena gave Salazar one last glare before leading them to a set of stairs towards the back of the room. They descended down and ended up in a cozy room, with a small fire crackling in the fire place, a squishy blue couch, and a few spare chairs. A closed door led presumably to more rooms and aside from the furniture every spare space was filled with shelves where scrolls and books sat in various states of disarray.

"The upstairs is mostly for show," Rowena explained as they sat by the fire. "I do all of my work down here."

Rowena listened patiently as Helga explained the idea for the school, with Salazar jumping in occasionally. When they were done speaking Rowena leaned back in her seat and shut her eyes as she contemplated the information she had received.

"What do you think Ro?" Helga questioned anxiously, "Could it be done."

Rowena offered Helga a small smile as she said, "Anything is possible if enough thought is put into it. This however, will require a great deal of thought."

"That's why I came to you, if anyone can help us make this a reality you can." Helga said.

"I'll do my best to live up to the faith you have in me." Rowena told her. "I can provide the same kind of warding that surrounds your home if we can find a place to build this school. The wards will have to be more powerful of course but I should be able to augment them with a bit of work."

"Excellent. What about teaching?" Helga asked.

"I must admit that while it would not be my first choice, I do love my research, but passing on knowledge is a noble pursuit and I would never have gotten this far had I no one to teach me. I'll do it."

"The biggest challenge then looks to be finding the space to build the school itself." Salazar said.

"Indeed," Rowena agreed. " If this school is going to house the students during the year as well as classrooms and adequate space to perform magic it will need to be big and while my wards should keep the non magical folk out I don't want to hinge our detection on one measure of security. There is also the pragmatic matter of being able to fund such a large building."

"We could spread the word around the wizarding community; I imagine our ideas will catch some people's interest. The pure families grow increasingly tired of having to hide their heritage and the fear for their children could be a powerful motivator in convincing them." Salazar proposed.

"That's not a bad idea, "Rowena said with grudging approval. " There's a wandmaker who lives a couple villages over, he would be a good place to start. He keeps a record of all the wands he sells and who he sells them too."

"Perfect, we could go this afternoon." Helga said excitedly.

"I suppose we could but we shouldn't work on an empty stomach." Rowena brought up.

Helga grinned and got to her feet saying, "I'll whip us up something, provided that everything in the kitchen is the same as last time."

"I was so hoping you would offer: my own cooking is rather subpar. Kitchen is down the hall, second door on your right."

Helga nodded and still grinning walked out of the door. Salazar watched her go and as soon as the door shut he turned to face Rowena.

"Helga is too trusting of you to suspect an ulterior motive but I'm not. You knew how Helga would react if you mentioned breakfast, I swear the women lives solely to take care of others, so I can only assume you wanted her out of the room." Salazar said coldly.

Rowena laughed but it wasn't a laugh filled with mirth, it was cold and her eyes glinted darkly as she said, "Well, well, you're smarter than you look. You're correct. We need to have a little chat and hearing it would just make Helga upset."

"On that at least we can agree."

"Look, I don't know a thing about you. All I know is that my best friend thinks rather highly of you. She sent me a second letter in addition to the one she wrote in your presence. Talking about how you're helping her teach the children and how you rescued a young child from burning. She's truly been singing your praises." Rowena told him.

"Helga's a wonderful person. She has a kindness and compassion about her that is unmatched by any other living person I have met." Salazar said defensively, feeling Rowena's judging gaze on him.

Rowena continued to look at him and after a few moments she sighed, "Helga is all of that and more. She is really one of the only truly pure souls that I know. She wants to see the best in people and while an admirable trait, it also leaves her prone to getting hurt."

"You think I am going to hurt her."

"I think you could. Helga is friendly with everyone, it's in her nature, but she has never taken to someone as quickly as she has taken to you. She trusts you greatly and for the moment I shall have to trust in her judgment. However, I will be watching you Salazar Slytherin and if Helga's trust in you is proven to have been misplaced you will wish that she let you die in those woods." Rowena said calmly.

"Are you threatening me?" Salazar asked, his wand hand twitching.

"I don't make threats."

Rowena smiled and beholding it Salazar felt an ominous tingle run up his spine as he realized something. This woman, Rowena Ravenclaw, she was dangerous. Looking at her predator's smile Salazar knew that unlike the brash opponents he was used to facing Rowena wouldn't jump on the first chance to get him. She would wait, she would plan out the most effects means to utterly destroy him and then act upon it. This woman was intelligent, dangerously so, and it was a fact that he would never again dismiss.

"Of course you don't" Salazar said carefully, looking away from her.

"As long as we understand one another." Rowena said as she leaned back in her chair.

That sat in an uneasy silence until Helga returned and breakfast was eaten with broken conversations between Helga and Rowena and then Helga and Salazar. If Helga noticed the coldness she didn't comment on it and soon enough they were walking out of the convent and down the road leading out of the village.

"So how far is the village we are heading to?" Salazar asked once they were safely in the cover of the forest.

"Not far, especially not the way we are traveling." Rowena answered.

"We're not taking another portkey are we?" Salazar laughed, face paling.

Rowena smiled at the look on his face as she said, "No, don't worry. I tried the portkey before I sent it to you so I know the journey is a bit rough. Not something you want to do more than once a day. We are going to apparate to a clearing outside the village."

Salazar frowned, "How, I've never been to the place before."

"You'll apparate to me. I'll go with Rowena since I know the place she is talking about and then after a few minutes you will apparate to me."

"You can do that, apparate to a person and not a place." Salazar asked.

"Yes you can," Helga told him with a smile.

"I suppose you came up with this?" Salazar asked, turning to face Rowena.

Rowena smiled a proud smile as she said, "As a matter of fact I did not. It was all Helga's idea. I just helped her to test it."

Salazar turned to face Helga whose face was now flushed a bright red.

"One of the children fell out of a tree a few years back and we spent hours looking for him. The idea popped into my head of how much easier it would have been if I could have just gotten to him since I knew who was hurt. I ran the idea by Ro and we figured it out" Helga said by way of explanation.

Salazar nodded and said that if they had tested it and it worked that he would take their word for it. He watched as the women concentrated and with a quick turn each disappeared with a crack. Salazar waited a while, probably longer than strictly necessary, before taking a deep breath. He pictured Helga's face in his eyes: eyes shining and lips curled into the kind smile that he had grown so accustomed to seeing and before he could overthink it turned on his heel and disappeared with a crack.

Salazar stumbled as he landed and felt a set of hands reach up and steady him. He looked down and saw Helga's eyes staring up at him. He let loose a sigh; he had ended up where he was supposed to.

"Nicely done," Helga told him with a smile.

Salazar smiled at her before he turned to follow Rowena as she began to lead them into the village. The village was peaceful and people were milling about enjoying the day. The piece was shattered however when a scream rang from the edge of the village. Salazar assumed it was just a random bit of violence or fright until he saw the jet of red light that hit one of the houses, setting it ablaze.

"Please tell me no one else saw that." Rowena asked quietly.

"I wish I could oblige but I saw it too." Salazar answered.

"Agreed." Helga said.

People were beginning to race out of the village as Helga, Salazar, and Rowena made their way against the crowd trying to get a better idea of what was going on. Eventually they saw it, a group of four men, cloaked in black, with wands out were setting the lower part of the village ablaze.

It was Helga who spotted a problem first and her horrified gasp clued Salazar and Rowena in. The men were making their way towards a home where a woman sat huddled with her three children. With her home on fire she was caught between the flames and the men. One of the cloaked men shot a dark green spell at the woman, who pushed her children behind her. The three of them watched horrified as the spell flew at the women, but all three were too far away to help. Helga screamed but just as the light was about to reach the women a gold shield flared into existence and the spell rebounded, causing the cloaked man to dive out of the way.

They heard his voice before they saw him: a low and deep rumble that told the women to grab her children and run. Then he came running around the corner and they saw him. He was of an average height but broad and stocky, a warrior's build. He was wearing cloths of a high quality, black trousers and with a bright red tunic trimmed in gold. He had leather boots and at his side hung a beautiful sword adorned with rubies. His wand was out and his deep green eyes blazed in anger, short red hair blowing slightly as he ran.

He rushed forward to engage the men and though it was four against one the man was holding his own. Salazar gasped at the speed at which the man moved, he was never in the same place for more than a few seconds. His wand was wielded with utmost precision, never a wasted motion. Salazar himself had studied offensive magic extensively but he realized that this man would put him to shame; he was watching a master dueler at work.

The problem arose when two more men came racing into the village. Helga was the first one to spot them and when they made a beeline for their companions Helga grabbed her wand and raced from their viewing spot, ignoring Salazar and Rowena as they called to her. Sharing a frustrated look that was the first time since their meeting that they were in total agreement they both grabbed their wands and ran into the fray.

Helga and Rowena each took one cloaked man apiece, Helga showing off an impressive range of defensive spells and Rowena deflecting her attacker with several advanced spells Salazar had never seen. He meanwhile took two of the men on and after some maneuvering found himself back to back with the red haired man.

"Fine afternoon for a duel don't you think." The man asked as he shot a neat jinx at one of the men.

Salazar brought up a shield that deflected his attackers curse before replying, "A good enough one I suppose although I did have other plans."

They both continued to cast spells until they had only one man each.

"You duel quite well friend." The man said as he brought up a shield that rebounded the spell upon its caster.

"You're a deft hand at it yourself." Salazar said as he dodged a spell. "Ever study battle strategy."

"A bit, I was never much of a dedicated student to academics though. You have something in mind."

"I plan to give us the element of surprise, follow my lead" Salazar said with a smirk as he fired a curse at his opponent.

"Considering that we are in the middle of a duel I'm eager to see how you plan to do that." The man said with a smile.

"I plan to do it like this!" Salazar shouted and with his free hand he pulled the man with him as he moved, switching their places and their opponents.

The two men were not only surprised by their switch but each had grown used to the fighting style of their opponent and the change in style threw them for a loop. Both Salazar and the man had their opponents stunned in a matter of moments. The man turned and clasped Salazar's hand as he threw his head back and laughed.

"That was an inspired plan my friend. Might I have the name of the man who guarded my back." The man questioned.

While Salazar normally was a more stoic duelist and personality there was something about this man and his exhilaration that infected Salazar as he grinned broadly at the man and said, "Salazar Slytherin."

"Well met Salazar, my name is Godric, Godric Gryffindor."

As they turned from their introduction they saw that the women had downed their opponents as well. The women ran to meet them and introductions were conducted.

"As pleasant as this introduction as been I think now would be the time to beat a hasty exit." Helga said and at her words the group turned to see a large group of villagers carrying torches and makeshift weapons.

The group turned and ran out of the village as the mob began to give chase. They had a decent lead but once the alarm was raised they would not have an easy journey anywhere.

"What do we do?" Helga questioned as they ran.

"I will not cause these villagers any more harm, they have been through enough." Godric stated firmly.

"We have to do something or we will be dodging mobs all day." Salazar said.

Rowena spoke up suddenly in a voice that demanded attention, "Follow me, now!"

She led them into a cropping of trees that hid their location but with the mob coming it would not take long for them to be found.

"I need a spare item quickly; it can be anything as long as it is not magical in nature." Rowena said

"Here," Salazar said as he took a glass vial out of his pocket.

"It'll do," Rowena said.

"You carry vials with you?" Godric asked as a smile crept onto his face.

"Potions master." Salazar said by way of explanation.

"Shush!" Rowena snapped.

The rest of the group watched in silence as Rowena held her wand over the vial and mumbled continuously under her breath. Finally the vial glowed blue before fading back to normal. Rowena's eyes looked glassy as she instructed them all to grab on. The mob was gaining with every step and just as they would have reached the area Rowena whispered a single word and the group vanished.


	6. And Then There Were Four

A Thousand Years or More Ago

Author: ladyhuntress36

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: A healer with a heart of gold, a warrior with a courageous soul, a scholar with an insatiable mind, and a crusader with a burning ambition. Each powerful in their own right, together they will create the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry the world has ever known.

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy and Happy Reading.

Chapter 6: And Then There Were Four

They landed, surprisingly, all on their feet. They were a bit shaken but no worse for the wear. Once the dizziness faded Salazar looked around and saw that they had returned to the cozy room in the convent. Helga looked pale and Godric was a sickly shade of green although it seemed to be fading with every breath he took. Rowena's face was alarmingly void of color but her eyes were wide as she took in everyone's position.

"We all landed on our feet. The amount of people must have changed the magical composition of the spell. I've got to make a note of…"

She never finished the statement as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she dropped to the ground. Her head would have smashed against the floor if not for the quick actions of Godric who leapt forward to catch Rowena as she fell and then laid her gently on the couch.

"Magical exhaustion" Helga said after she had run to Rowena's side and performed a couple of complicated looking diagnostic charms.

"I never thought about how much magic it would take to make a Portkey, and she made two in a short span of time as well as under pressure." Salazar said, his respect for the witch's skills warring with his personal dislike, their "conversation" still fresh in his mind.

"Portkey?" Godric asked and Salazar filled him in on both their location and the function of the portkey while Helga fussed over Rowena.

"Incredible," Godric said and Salazar smirked at the statement that echoed his own. "Will she be alright?"

Helga's brow furrowed as she cast one final spell and then conjured a blanket to drape over her friend.

"She should be fine with a bit of rest and a good meal, provided she takes it easy the next few days. It was a case of pure magical exhaustion so there it not much I can do for her, time and rest are her best healers now."

"We owe her much for our quick escape." Godric said. "Although your odd habits also aided us my friend."

Salazar scoffed at the teasing look Godric aimed in his direction before saying, "Laugh if you will but any potions master would tell you the same. It is folly to travel without the tricks of our trade; one never knows when they might be needed."

While Rowena slept the other three sat vigil by her bedside, engaging in numerous conversations about a variety of subjects. Helga was quickly won over by the noble stranger, his actions during the fighting having impressed her. Salazar also found himself warming to Godric though he was loath to do so. He did not make friends easily and that he could so quickly become fond of a man he knew virtually nothing about unnerved him. There was something about Godric Gryffindor thought that drew him in, a feeling of kinship.

"You do those children a great kindness Lady Hufflepuff, as well as a much needed one. Too often in my travels have I come across magical children who suffer the consequences of fear and ignorance." Godric said after Helga told him of her sanctuary in Wales.

Helga smiled, "You sound like Salazar, but then again you are both quite alike. Crusaders, if the tales from your journeying are to be believed."

Godric laughed, "You flatter me lady, I am merely a man seeking his fortune. It has always been thus in my family that upon the completion of schooling in the magical arts we are banished from our home and set out to make a name for ourselves."

"Banished, you mean you cannot return?" Helga asked.

"Nay, until our task is complete we are allowed to return for the holidays as well as if any major family event should occur but otherwise we are left to make our own way in the world." Godric told her.

"What plans do you have then Godric, how will you fulfill your family's decree." Salazar asked, intrigued.

The red haired man looked sheepish for a moment before shaking his head and admitting, "I haven't the faintest idea, it's why I am still wandering the lands after seven years."

"You've done great deeds though, saved villages and people, slain dark creatures. Surely that must count." Helga said.

"It would I suppose. My family values bravery and valor quite highly and some of my cousins have been accepted back with having many brave deeds to their name. It just, it doesn't seem enough for me. I want to make a name for myself by doing something of importance. I desire to be known for something more than just bashing a few creatures and being able to wield a sword and wand." Godric explained to them.

"How does helping to educate and ensure the safety of the next generation of magical children sound?" Salazar asked with a smirk.

At his confused look Helga and Salazar explained the plans for the school. The more they spoke the more excited Godric seemed to grow and by the end of their explanation he was beaming.

"Marvelous!" He boomed, "What an idea my friends, what a crazy, spectacular, and marvelous idea."

"Recruiting without me?"

The three turned their heads at the sound of the croaked voice coming from the couch.

"Ro!" Helga cried happily.

Salazar bowed his head slightly to the witch while Godric walked over and kissed the back of her hand murmuring, "Well met Lady Ravenclaw."

Rowena endured Helga's coddling with good nature as the younger witch bustled around and made introductions, eventually disappearing into the kitchen with the promise of a good meal to come. Godric watched in amusement as Helga moved and laughed once she had left saying cheerfully, "I like her, she's got great spirit."

Salazar was quick to agree and Rowena threw in her assent as well. True to her word Helga soon had whipped up a fabulous meal and the four ate and planned late into the night discussing the logistics and steps that would have to be taken in order to make the school a reality. Rowena was delighted to learn of Godric's skill with transfiguration as it meant she did not have to teach the subject herself. After much debate it was at last decide that Charms and Herbology would be taught by Helga, Potions and Offensive Magic by Salazar, Transfiguration and Defensive Magic would go to Godric, and Rowena would teach the History of Magic and Runic Magic.

With the matter of teaching decided the discussion turned to how best to contact the magical children and families.

"We can go through the wandmakers, they keep track of their customers" Rowena said, bringing back up her earlier idea.

"You won't get all of them though; some of the older families make their own wands or use family wands. I know I tried a whole host of family wands as a boy and it was only because none proved a suitable match that I had a wand crafted." Godric said.

Salazar agreed stating, "I used my grandfather's wand until I reached maturity, Godric's point is valid. I have a few contacts in the magical world and my father would have more. I could put the word out to them and hope it will spread."

"I have a few contacts that I could inform as well." Rowena stated.

"My family is also well connected." Godric added.

"It seems to me then that I will take care of the magical children coming from no magical background and that the three of you will put the word out to the pure families. If we are successful than I have a feeling this will carry by word of mouth." Helga concluded.

"I'll also take a look through some of the texts I have and see what manner of magic dealing with communication I can find." Rowena proposed.

They continued to plan as the sun rose in the sky, an entire night spent sleepless but none seemed to care, too great was their focus on the task that lie ahead of them. It was decided that Helga would also serve as the school's healer while Salazar would provide his services as a Potions Master. Rowena also agreed to run the school's library as most of its texts would come from her in addition to placing the wards around the school.

"It seems to me that the only thing remaining to decide is where this school shall be located." Salazar said.

Many locations were mentioned including the glade where Helga's sanctuary lie as well as the convent where Rowena resided but there was simply not enough room in either place.

"Would we need a means to build the school or just a place to do so?" Godric asked as her ran hand through his hair.

"I have a favor I can call in to an architect who can help us build; he married one of girls I took care of. The problem lies in finding a place to build." Helga said.

Godric smiled broadly at her words, "I have a solution then. My family has land in the Scottish Highlands, given to my grandfather when he subdued a dragon colony that was ravaging the countryside. There is a large lake that would require planning around and a dense area of forest but other than that it is all open land. My family has never found a use for it as it lies far from our homelands so I am sure I will have no problems convincing my father to part with it, especially when I describe what the land will be used for. Consider it my contribution to our efforts."

They spoke a little more of the land, Rowena asking many questions. Godric answered as best he could and agreed to take them to the land so that they could look around while Helga made plans to contact the architect who owed her a favor. It was mid morning by the time their discussions finished up and Rowena offered her home to the others. Agreeing gratefully the four decided to get some sleep and in the afternoon they would begin to put their plans into actions.

"It seems strange don't you think?"

Salazar looked to see Helga standing in the doorway of the room Rowena had shown him to.

"How do you mean?"

"Everything is fitting into place. Godric's land provided us the means to overcome our largest obstacle and yet we met him by sheer luck. It just seems strange to me that everything is working out so well and so fast."

Salazar waved her into the room and she took a seat on the bed as he said, "I doubt that our plans will play out as free from trouble as you imagine. However, I agree that it does seem odd how well everything is coming together. Perhaps this was meant to be then, this school. Perhaps we aren't as crazy as I once believed."

"You speak of fate."

Salazar took in the shocked expression on Helga's face and replied, "In a way. I place little value in Divination and in the divine readings and prophecies of the future. I control my own life and my choices are my own. However, I also believe that things happen for a reason, though that reason is not always clear and not always kind. Some would call that fate I suppose."

"I see." Helga said and after a long moment she reached out and took one of Salazar's hands in her own. "Do you think our meeting was fate then? That day in the woods when we first met and I stopped your attackers and healed your wounds. Was that supposed to happen, were we fated to meet?"

Salazar thought back to that day when he lay moments from death, of the yellow light that had protected him from harm, and his first sight of the witch who sat beside him.

"Our meeting was a miracle." Salazar told her truthfully, he had been minutes from death and without their meeting he and Ida would have died that day.

Helga smiled and her eyes gained a mischievous light.

"Now what is this, Salazar Slytherin who sees only the darkness in the world around him believing in miracles, how unlike you." She teased.

Salazar looked at Helga, her hand still closed around his. Though his bed was large she had chosen to sit close to him. He didn't know if it was the hours of planning and lack of sleep or her closeness that loosened his normally rigid self-control but he found the words poured from his mouth without thought or censure.

"Perhaps you kindle my belief in the miraculous Helga Hufflepuff."

Helga blushed a bright red and ducked her head but when she again looked up at him her blue eyes bright with happiness.

"I'm glad." She responded simply, getting up from the bed and walking to the door. "I'll have to get in contact with the children tomorrow but they can look after themselves for a while if need be."

"Tomorrow it begins." Salazar said, thinking of the plans that had made.

"Indeed it does," Helga said with a smile. "Good night Salazar."

"Good night Lady Hufflepuff."

Salazar watched her leave and once the door to his room was shut he threw himself back on the bed. He drifted to sleep soon after and though they had made enormous plans that night and there was plenty to occupy his mind, the last thought he had was of Helga and the way her eyes had shone.


End file.
